


Regrets

by moonlightnish



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Angst, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnish/pseuds/moonlightnish
Summary: Aruto has made mistakes. He regrets making them but he would like to fix it.
Relationships: Hiden Aruto & Izu, Hiden Aruto & New Izu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



> This fic was inspired from [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425)'s [Is](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914109) series where the new Izu is not the same as her predecessor.
> 
> Thanks for letting me write this. Hope you like it :D

Aruto had many regrets in life.

He regrets never knowing Hiden Korenosuke.

_His own grandfather. The creator of all humagears. The man who gave Aruto his dream. But he never really knew him, did he?_

He regrets donning the Ark One driver.

_He always fought for the rights of humagears yet he killed Jin in his anger against Horobi, another humagear. The humagears, Jin and Horobi especially, have accepted him back. But he still isn’t fine with it._

But one of his biggest regrets was trying to replace Izu.

To be fair, Aruto was not trying to devalue Izu’s life by trying to replace her with a lookalike. He got excited in finding a way to bring his old secretary back and acted on it before thinking about it. But being around the new Izu, Aruto realised his mistake.

It’s not possible to replace Izu unless he manages to get her backed up data. He can try and teach the new Izu as much as he can but it can never be the same as experiencing those moments as Izu did. Aruto did like to joke around with her like he did with Izu. But he certainly didn’t want to put her through the trauma Izu had to go through, especially the simulations Izu ran to create Zero-Two.

From those experiences, both good and bad, Izu had reached peak singularity that it was almost impossible to tell the difference between her and a regular human. And as Article 6 of special AI law says, one shouldn’t (or can’t) replace someone with a Humagear looking like them.

(The reason AIMS did not take action against Aruto is because that rule applies to humans only)

_He didn’t expect being around someone who looks like the humagear he loved but no longer the same could hurt just as much as losing said humagear._

Still he couldn’t bring himself to shut down the new Izu. He did need a secretary. And it wouldn’t be fair to her as well. He brought her online. Now she deserves to find her own life in this world. So he let her be, allowing her to reach singularity on her own rather than forcing it.

Slowly but surely, she was reaching singularity as well. But she was not the same as her predecessor. There were some similarities (Did someone program analysing and explaining Aruto’s puns to the secretary model?) but it was not the same.

The stark difference is when she joins in with Aruto’s catchphrase. Or rather, doesn’t manage to join at the right time, always finishing before Aruto does. The young CEO’s heart hurts everytime it happens, thinking about the times he spent with the elder Humagear.

But he can’t keep wishing for something that was lost. He had to move on.

“Izu..”

“Aruto Shachou. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Ah this is not about me. I was wondering if you’d like a name of your own?”

“Name? What’s wrong with the one I have now? Isn’t it the same name as my predecessor?” She tilted her head in confusion.

“That’s the thing. You see, I named you after my previous secretary. But it’s not fair to her or you to keep using that name. Izu is Izu and you are you. You two are different and that’s ok. So I think you should have your own identity. That’s why I thought you might like a name for yourself. Would you like to choose one?”

_Names are important. They are one of the first things used for identification. She deserves to have her own identity. This is the first step in ensuring she gets one._

“How does Nizu sound, Aruto shachou?”

“Nizu huh? That works. I like it.” They both smiled in understanding, ready for what was coming.

“The name Nizu is nice-uh, right? Hai, Aruto Ja…”

“Aruto Ja Naito.” Nizu as usual beat him to it.

Aruto just laughs. They might not be in sync but that’s alright. That was something he had with Izu only. It's different with Nizu. But even if they are different, it can be a good thing.

Trying to replace Izu might have been a mistake. But keeping Nizu around was not.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Nizu comes by putting new and Izu together. W̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶S̶h̶i̶n̶n̶o̶s̶u̶k̶e̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶s̶k̶i̶l̶l̶s̶.̶ ̶N̶o̶, ̶i̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶t̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶d̶o̶e̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶s̶o̶u̶n̶d̶ ̶s̶i̶m̶i̶l̶a̶r̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶c̶r̶a̶z̶y̶.̶
> 
> Feedbacks are incredibly welcomed. They can directed to my tumblr [@moonlightnish](https://moonlightnish.tumblr.com/) as well.


End file.
